


Oh, Hell No

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [145]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, Demons, F/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Someone stakes Caroline and she wakes up with wings. She asks Klaus and Bonnie for help
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [145]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Oh, Hell No

Curled up on the sofa, Caroline kept her hands tucked into her folded knees, lest she set more curtains on fire. “I don’t understand what’s happening to me,” she whispered, terrified.

Bonnie seemed just as scared, but that might have had more to do with the translucent wings extending high over friend’s head from where they sprouted on her back. Or, maybe it was leftover from the panicked phone call about a stake to the heart and a determined pack of vampire hunters that were wildly unprepared for her to wake up _pissed_.

She’d still been covered in their blood when Bonnie arrived, Enzo and Kol in tow.

Why they had to call Klaus, she wasn’t sure, but Caroline couldn’t help but feel relieved when he swooped into the hotel room they’d hurried her to. While Kol and Enzo left to procure blood bags and Bonnie took care of her, he’d been on the phone with murmured conversations almost nonstop. She lost count of the different languages he slipped into, though it helped to take her mind off the danger she’d found herself in. Or the wings she now had, apparently. “Vampires not dying, fine. I can wrap my mind around that. But _these_?” Her head shook, even as she held herself unnaturally still just so she wouldn’t have to feel them move. “It’s too much.”

“I know,” Bonnie soothed, not sure whether or not it’d be safe to touch her in this keyed up state. “Kol has some theories that Klaus is tracking down. You know he won’t leave you up to chance.”

As though to prove her point, he suddenly appeared in front of her, phone tucked away. Kneeling, he brushed a thumb under her shadowed eyes. “You need blood now, sweetheart. Starving this new side of you won’t make it go away.”

“You don’t know that,” she answered mulishly, knowing he was right. The growing hunger inside her felt different from the incessant thirst of vampirism, even stronger than when she first turned all those years ago.

Klaus winced. “I’m sorry to say I think I do. Drink,” he ordered, holding his bare wrist in front of her.

As hard as it was not to lurch forward, Caroline shrunk away instead. “No.”

“Sweetheart, there’s no going back. Only forward. Let me help you.”

She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, then bit harder at the ring of gold in his eyes. Her voice was small when the admission came forth. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Smirking, he reached with his other hand to trace the new, sharper angle of her fangs. “I dare you,” he teased, his own fangs sliding into place.

His blood always tasted good, but something about it this time left her rearing back before she could get lost in the pull of his veins. “Klaus,” she gasped around a greedy gulp. “What am I?”

“Witches have been trying to destroy vampires for a long time, love.” He glanced over her wings, pleased to find them looking stronger with even just a bit of his blood. “They’ve employed a number of spells and allies, one of which interested my father to an alarming degree. A natural hunter for this accursed being he had let us become.”

“What?”

“It’s rare enough to go unheard of for centuries at a time,” he continued, walking behind the sofa to massage the tender patch between her shoulder blades. “Something of a recessive trait in family lines. Would you care to guess why your father seemed overly loyal to the founders council and its mission?”

Blinking, she wasn’t loving the dramatics. “Klaus!”

“I suspect the hunters who staked you,” he ground out between clenched teeth, “had been following Bill Forbes’ career close enough to suspect a more active gene. By killing you, they aimed to release you.”

Fear clawed at her throat along with the desire to tear Klaus’ whole arm off with her teeth. She was so _hungry_. With a dignified gulp, Caroline forced herself to ask. “Release what?”

His fingers dared to brush the bony spikes, and she wanted _everything_ \- but nothing so much as the truth. He smiled like he could hear her whole being focus on the contact at her back. “The demon inside you, love. One that feeds only on vampires.”

What the _hell_?!


End file.
